We're Not In Thedas Anymore
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: The DA:O, DAII, and DAI girls land in the City of Angels and try to blend in with the aid of a friendly cop and the city's many, many eccentric citizens. Los Angeles will never be quite the same again


**We're Not in Thedas Anymore**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to L.A.**

"Ooohhh my head…" Marian Hawke groaned, waking up

"What is this? It's called iPad. I've never heard of such a thing" Bethany Penteghast said curiously

"Where… are we anyway? 'Tis a very strange land and not far from our own" Morrigan added

"I think… I think this is Earth" Cassandra Penteghast declared

"So… we were transported from one planet to the next?" Aveline asked in wonder

"Sure sounds like it" Isabele added

"Maker's awe! Look at those majestic towers in the sky!" Josephine exclaimed

"They're called buildings, sister" Leliana said

"Who… the fuck… are you?" a policeman asked nervously

"What is the year, human?" Cassandra asked calmly

"2016" the policeman answered

"2016? Is this… is this the future?" Cassandra asked

"You're in America, ma'am. Under the leadership of President Barack Obama" The policeman continued

"Huh? For the life of me, I've never heard of such a place called 'America' before" Aveline said

"What are ya, foreigners or something?" The policeman scoffed

"What is this place?" Bethany asked

"What place is this? Lady, you're in Los Angeles, California! The best city in all the land!" The policeman scoffed

"Los…Angeles?" Cassandra repeated

"Geez-a-loo, you ladies really need to know some earth culture. C'mon, I'll show you around" the policeman offered

"Huh… we should follow him and learn more of this alien land" Cassandra ordered, everyone else agreeing

"So… what on earth are those words on that hill?" Bethany asked

"That's Hollywood. That's where all America's movies are made" the policeman explained

"Huh? What are movies anyway?" Cassandra asked

"Look, you guys read books and stuff in your land, right?" the policeman asked

"Um… yes we do" Hawke answered, understanding where he was going with this

"Well in Earth we make moving pictures" the policeman explained

"Ah…" everyone awed, understanding

"So… you girls really need some new clothing. You kinda stick out like a sore thumb out here" the policeman said

"You're right. And what's your name?" The Inquisitor asked

"Murray. Officer Murray Swanson, LAPD" Murray said, introducing himself

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Murray" Hawke replied, shaking his hand

"The pleasure's all mine. Now, who might you all be? You know my name, so now both the entire city of LA and I gotta know who you are" Murray spoke

"I'm Cassandra Penteghast, leader of this fine group. This is Elissa, Marian, and Serah Hawke, the Hawke Triplets; Leliana, our bard; Isabele, our pirate queen, Morrigan, our healer; Aveline, our personal Templar, Josephine, our bookkeeper, and Bethany, my fiancé" Cassandra finished

"Well, I must say, I've met a lotta different people in California, but you ladies top em all" Murray said in awe

"Thank you Officer" Bethany said

"See that? You're adapting to the environment. So first things first; we need to get you some clothes" Murray said

 **Later…**

"Lookin' good, ladies! Lookin good!" Murray exclaimed, seeing the Dragon Age crew in spicy new outfits

"These things you call earrings are very nice" Bethany said in amusement

"Officer? What's that large sandy mound there, by the water?" Serah asked

"That's the beach. That's where all the Californians frolic" Murray answered

"Swanson! Where the hell have you been? Who are these people?" Murray's superior asked

"Take it easy chief. These gals don't mean you harm. They're… they're not from around here" Murray explained

"Well, whoever you are, welcome to Los Angeles! Enjoy your stay and stay outta trouble" the chief barked

"Fair enough, Maker go with you" Bethany said politely, the chief giving her a weird look as he walked off

"Who's this Maker? Is he your God?" Murray asked politely

"Yes" Cassandra answered, hers and the girls' stomachs rumbling

"Wow, y'all must be hungry. C'mon down to Hard Rock Café, I'll buy ya somethin' to eat" Murray offered, ordering a Hummer Limo

"Wow… what is that thing?" Cassandra asked

"Oh this? This is a limousine. It's a fancy car for rich and wealthy people" Murray explained

"What are cars?" Hawke asked curiously

"They're vehicles that let you drive, like horses from where you come from" Murray answered

"Oh, yes, I understand. Well c'mon ladies, let's get in this strange contraption" Cassandra ordered

"Wow. This Los Angeles is very beautiful! Is this famous for very special people?" Bethany asked

"I dunno if that's the case, ma'am, but I'd say in your case, I think your Maker, whoever he is, sent you the right way" Murray answered

"What are these pulling things with the silver thing?" Bethany asked

"Those are seat belts. You use those when driving in a car" Murray explained

"Oh… ok" Cassandra answered, buckling herself in

"Huh… this thing called soda… what in Maker's name is it?" Serah asked

"Oh soda is a type of carbonated water" Murray answered

"Oh ok, thanks" Bethany replied, taking a sip of Pepsi. "Mmm, delicious" Bethany exclaimed

"Officer… is this Los Angeles dangerous, by any chance?" Cassandra asked nervously

"Well, we have a lotta criminals and some hooligans in here yes, but they don't bother you less you don't bother them" Murray answered

"Ok" Cassandra answered as Murray started the limo and drove to the Hard Rock café

"Welcome to the Hard Rock Café, ladies! Is this your first time in Los Angeles?" the waiter asked

"Yes, yes it is. We emigrated here from Thedas" Cassandra answered

"Ok, cool. Did you sign your immigration papers?" the waiter asked

"It's alright, sir. I'm responsible for them. They're new here, I'm just showin em' around and trying to make them blend in" Murray said politely

"Alright Officer, fair enough. Y'all go on in and have fun" The waiter said, Murray opening the door for the women

"As we Americans say; ladies first" Murray said

"Ooh, thank you very much, kind sir" Cassandra replied, walking in

"What are those things they're eating? That meat on those two loafs of bread?" Cassandra asked

"Cheeseburgers, Ms. Penteghast. They're the most famous type of food in the USA" Murray answered

"Hmmm… interesting. I'm starting to like and appreciate this America you call it" Cassandra said

"Well, now, see what'd I tell you? Comin' here ain't so bad, is it?" Murray said

"It's very crowded and filled with life" Serah said, taking a sip of her root beer

 **Later that night…**

"Ok ladies, here's where you'll be staying. I pulled a few strings, so the Mayor of LA is allowing you and your friends to stay" Murray announced, showing the DA girls into their luxurious penthouse

"thank you very much Officer. You're a kind man and a good friend to introduce us to your world" Cassandra said thankfully

"My pleasure. Ok, y'all get some sleep, I'll see ya in the morning for a tour down central LA" Murray said, closing the door

"Well goodnight you guys. Maker watch over us while we sleep and give us a beautiful day in the morning" Cassandra spoke as they drifted off to sleep, knowing as long as they were immortal, they would very much enjoy their new home


End file.
